Aww man! I can't believe I lost!
by sora girlfriend
Summary: Sora loses a bet involving Riku, which Riku doesn't know about, and pays the consequences. SMUT. RikuSora. A touch of Kairi being a yaoi fangirl here. ;D Boysex! Don't like, don't read. Prequel up!
1. Chapter 1

"Keep up Sora!"

"But Riiikk-" Riku cut him off by kissing him on the lips. It was a quick kiss, but when he pulled away, Sora was blushing and looked flustered.

"You look so cute when you're all flustered," Riku said while smirking, "Now come on, Kairi and Selphie are expecting us!"

"Why do I have to do this again?" Sora whined

"You lost the be, you have to pay the consequences," Riku replied calmly.

"But baabbbyyy-"

"Stop, I know you only use baby when you want me to get you out of things. You got yourself into this mess."

"But you're my boyfriend! You shouldn't let them do these things to me!"

"I'm not."

"Then-"

"I'm going to help."

Sora just looked horrified at his boyfriend and stopped in the middle of the street. "B-but"

"You DID lose the bet with me."

"But Kairi and Selphie were the ones I lost the bet to! You didn't even know about it till-"

Riku abruptly stopped and pulled Sora into an alley near where they were walking then pushed him up against the wall. "You went and made a bet like THAT that not only would make you do something like that, but involved me!" he hissed, "damn it Sora,if I didn't love you so fucking much, I'd have broken up with you over this shit!" He swung his fist at the wall beside Sora's head but Sora grabbed his fist before he hit it.

"You know you'll just end up with bloody knuckles and won't accomplish anything," Sora said softly.

Riku sighed and pressed his forehead against Sora's. "I know, I'm just so frustrated," he said, "I don't know what's going to happen and you know I always like to know what's going to happen. I feel like this is all my fault. I shouldn't have- I should have listened to what you asked me to do."

Sora cupped Riku's face in his hands. "Is that why we haven't had sex since then?" he asked.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't want me to..." he trailed off.

Sora leaned up and pressed his lips to the silverette's. They looked in eachother's eyes, then attacked eachother's lips at the same time, putting a weeks worth of sexual frustration into it. "Riku, you know I always want you to fuck me," he half-moaned, half-whined and dragged his sexy boyfriends hand to the hard bulge in his pants. "I've been so horny!" He ground his bulge into Riku's hand as if to prove his point.

Riku smirked and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "How much, Sora-chan?" As he said this, he started to stroke his lover's cock through his pants.

Sora couldn't even reply, he just moaned and thrust into Riku's teasing hand. "P-p-please Riku, I need this!"

Riku stopped his stroking. "Later," he whispered in Sora's ear as he licked the outer rim of it. "You know how those two get if you're late." He started walking away.

He turned around when he heard a moan. His eyes zeroed in on Sora. Or, more specifically, the pants and boxers around his lover's ankles and the hand on his cock. He suppressed a moan before walking over and pulling his boyfriend's hand off of his cock and pulling his pants up.

"Riikkuu, I need this! I haven't had release in over a week!" Sora whined.

"I told you. Later. I'll let you come as many times as you want. I'll fuck you into the mattress. Repeatedly."

Sora felt his cock twitch at the sexy words coming from Riku's mouth. "Please, don't talk dirty when I'm this erect!" he whined, "I'm dripping here!"

"Dripping huh? The girls will like that."

"Gah! I don't even like girls that much!"

**A/N: So what do you think? In my personal opinion, much better than my stuff from 2-3 years ago. Lots and lots of "research" went into this. Yeah, that's my excuse. Sure!**

**Review? Please? I love reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**What's this? Amber's ALREADY got an update? After about 70 (maybe more at this point) hits, but only one review? Yes, the review made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Riku: Also, she likes talking in third person. And making me be mean to my iddle Sora-kins- Oh god, did she really just make me say that? Anyways, I would never leave my Sora-chan dripping! Especially not for me. And the sight of him masturbating... Mmmm...**

**Sora: RIKU! **

**Riku: Alright, I'll shut up. Anyways, Amber doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. She's too busy pouting over this fact to tell you this herself.**

**ANYWAYS. Thanks to my ONE reviewer, SoraXRiku2010. She (he? I never asked gender... I assume people reading are yaoi fangirls until proven wrong.) is amazing and gets a special shout out. Awesome right? Gives you a reason to review.**

Riku looked back at Sora and sighed. "Don't make me carry you," he threatened lightly.

Sora gave a deep sigh and started walking towards him. Riku smiled and draped his arm over the shorter boy's shoulder "Rikuu, your touching me isn't helping the matter!"

Riku ran his fingers down the boy's arm, exposed by the sleeveless **(coughGIRLY)** shirt he wore. "Like this Sora?" he whispered hotly in his ear.

Sora held back a moan. "God you're mean!" he said in a breathy manner.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm hard as a rock."

"Then why can't we have sex in this alley, dammit?" Sora demanded.

"Because Kair- You know what? Fuck it." He picked Sora up by his thighs and shoved him against the wall, none to gently. "I've stopped caring." Immediately following saying this his bit down on Sora's neck, just barely not breaking the skin, which caused Sora to moan loudly. Riku kissed him and said "Shh baby, we don't wanna get caught."

The very thought of getting caught made Sora's cock twitch. "Mmm well to reach my ass you'll have to let me down to get my pants and boxers off-" at this Riku promptly set Sora down and yanked both his pants and his boxers down in one swoop. Sora kicked them off and continued, "and I want to see your abs so I'm gonna unzip your shirt." He then did exactly what he said he was going to do.

Riku snickered and fixed his pants enough that his own cock was exposed before magically producing a travel sized bottle of lube.

Sora blinked. "Is that... A travel sized bottle of lube?"

"Yes. After last time, I like to be prepared. I hurt you that time," he explained matter of factly.

Sora shrugged and nodded.

Riku picked him up again and used the wall and his own body as leverage to keep him up. He squirted a decent amount of the sweet smelling lube onto his fingers and slipped them into his sexy boyfriend's ass. He wiggled his fingers around and stretched Sora to prepare him for his cock.

"Riikkuu," Sora moan-whined, "just stick your dick in me already! Enough with the teasing!"

Riku leaned down and kissed his lover on the lips. "I'm just trying to make sure I don't hurt you," he replied softly. "I love you."

"I love you too!" Sora replied just as softly. The two shared a moment before Riku suddenly thrust into Sora and buried himself inside the brunette.

Riku waited for Sora to adjust to the magnificent size of his cock before continueing (after much begging from Sora- Riku has a slight sadistic streak) and sliding his cock in and out of Sora's ass.

"Mmmm, Sora-chan you're so tight," Riku moaned.

"Mmm Riku you're just so big"

Sora let out a loud yelp-moan thing and Riku hit that spot again.

"Hit your sweet spot So-ra-chan?" Riku moaned in his ear

Sora was too far gone to even answer in coherent words and could only reply by wrapping his hand around his cock and moaning wantonly.

At this sexy display Riku started thrusting faster and making sure to hit that spot every time, with Sora matching his rhythm.

"R-riku! I'm about to-" Riku placed his mouth over the head of Sora's cock and gave it a hard suck and sent Sora straight over the edge. When Sora started tightening around his cock, Riku came. And he came hard, despite having all but stopped moving.

Riku stayed within Sora for a bit, before lowering both of them to the gound and sitting, fixing his pants but not bothering to button his shirt up. While Sora got up and fixed himself, Riku pulled his pack of cigs out of his pocket, getting out one for himself and one for Sora. He lit his as Sora slid down beside him. He handed Sora his and lit it for him, as per his usual romantic self.

Sora snuggled into his side and Riku wrapped the arm that wasn't holding the cig around Sora. "That was great, Ri."

Riku tilted his head towards the sky and blew out his smoke. "Yeah, yeah it was."

"Can we do it in dirty alleyways more often?" Sora said in a bubbly voice, only half-joking.

"As you wish."

_When you walk aw- _"Ah great, that's probaly Kia or Selph."

"Hello?" Riku answered.

Sora could make out sounds of Kairi yelling and being overall displeased on the phone.

"Look, Kai, Sora started feeling bad a little bit ago. We stopped for a rest, but he's still feeling down. I was about to call you and tell you. We'll do this tomorrow."

Sora could make out more sounds of Kairi being displeased.

"Look, I said tomorrow and thats final." Riku hung up and took a long drag from his cig. He blew out the smoke, took one last drag, and put it out. Sora had already put his out while Riku conversed with Kairi.

"Come on, I have a promise to fulfill, don't I, Sor-chan?" Riku smirked.

"Oh god, I don't even think I can walk."

Riku laughed and offered his hand to Sora to help him up. "That's what I'm here for! I'm your lovely night in shining armor to carry you to our big soft bed then pound you into the mattress!"

Sora laughed and let Riku put him on his back to carry him piggy back style.

**A/N: Wow, my first boyxboy lemon! And I even think it's decent. And a touch of humor and fluff too!**

**The next chapter's going to mindfuck you. Trust me. **

**First person to get the two references in this gets a preview of the prequel to this. (I'm not revealing what the bet was till then, mwahahaha)**

**Also, it's longer just for you SoraxRiku2010!**

Hint: One is in this chapter and one is A) really obvious and B) you should have gotten it before even getting to Sora being wanton and sexy.

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Soorraa. Soorraa."

Upon waking up, Sora felt a hot breath in his ear.

"Sora, get up."

Through the fog in his brain, Sora managed to open his eyes and look and saw his sexy boyfriend above him. A few seconds after than, he noticed said sexy boyfriend picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom. **(A/N: what is with me and Riku carrying Sora? Who knows.) **

"Ri, what are you doing?" Sora said groggily as Riku set him down.

"WE are getting in the shower," the silverette replied as he pulled Sora's sleeping pants down. He was level with Sora's cock once he was done. "You seem to be wet already in a certain place though, Sor-chan," he smirked.

"Well-" before he could continue, Riku licked the tip of his cock. "Oh god, Riku!"

Riku took the head of it into his mouth and ran his finger tips lightly down the length of it. Sora groaned and rolled his hips, trying to get Riku to take him in further.

Riku hopped up and pulled Sora over to their shower stall. "C'mon, Kairi and Selphie are expecting us in about an hour!"

"Ugh, you're such a goddamn tease!"

"I'll wash your hair for you," Riku bribed

Sora's face brightened up. "Really?"

"Yea, c'mon."

**LOOK! A DIVIDER! **

"I don't wanna do this Ri!"

Riku sighed and knocked on the door, ignoring his petite boyfriend. A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing two pretty girls.

"Come in, come in!" Kairi exclaimed.

She led the boys on the familiar route to her room, with Riku holding Sora's hand the whole time and Selphie bringing up the rear. (and glancing at Riku- I mean, who wouldn't?) On the way, they dropped into the living room to say hi to Kairi's grandmother, who exclaimed how cute she thought Riku and Sora were, just like she did every time they came over. Sora blushed, Riku laughed at how cute he looked and kissed the top of his head, and Kairi looked Kairi-ish.

Once they reached Kairi's decidedly girly room, Selphie pushed Sora gently down onto a puff stool type thing in front of Kairi's vanity.

"Alright! Selphie, you have the uniform, right?" Kairi bossily asked.

"Uh... Crap. I'll go get it," She said, sadly, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Alright! Riku, you somehow fix Sora's hair. He says I yank it too much," Kairi demanded.

"Alright, Miss Bossy Pants."

"And I'll do the make up! You shaved his legs, right?" She said, ignoring Riku.

"Of course." He replied, rolling his eyes

Through all of this Sora silently pouted. When Riku finished speaking, he lifted his hands that had been holding Sora down. Sora quickly took this opportunity to hop up and run towards the door. Before he got far, well really before he went anywhere, Riku grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back into the puff chair thing. He got on his knees behind him (with Riku's height and the height of the chair he's pretty much even with Sora) and pulled him back against his chest. He started running his hand down Sora's exposed arms and licked his way down Sora's neck to his shoulder and then licked his way back up to the younger boy's ear. Sora could feel the blood starting to rush down south and willed his cock to not pitch a tent. It was hard though, with the sexy silverette's hot breath near his ear and the memories of what that mouth had been doing just and hour or so ago.

Riku kissed the spot under Sora's ear, knowing it was his hot spot, and whispered in his ear "be good for me, okay Sor-chan?" he said sexily.

Sora felt himself go fully hard at this and managed to moan out "y-yes,"

Riku stood up, gave Sora a quick kiss, and said, in a perfectly normal voice, "Good!"

Kairi, used to these exchanges by now, merely laughed.

"Turn towards me Sora, it'll be easier and quicker for me to put the make-up on!" Kairi instructed.

Sora obliged, turning in the stool to face her. What he wasn't expecting, though, was Kairi to straddle the front of his legs.

"K-Kairi! What the hell?" Sora yelled.

"It's easier to reach your face this way, silly! Otherwise my breasts would be in your face!" At this thought, Sora moaned. Kairi giggled and continued, "Though given that you've pitched a tent- quite an impressive one at that- I don't think you'd mind."

Riku slid his hands down Sora's chest and set them down over the bulge, eliciting a moan from the younger boy. He set his chin on Sora's shoulder and huskily said to Kairi, "Wanna see me play with him?"

"Riku!" Sora yelped.

"It turns you on, thinking about her watching, you know it does, Sor-chan. I felt you twitch under my hands when I mentioned it. Don't try to deny it," he whispered in his ear.

Sora didn't say anything, he just looked down at Riku's hands.

Riku smirked. "So what do you say, Kairi?"

Kairi blushed a deep shade of red and stuttered " I-i guess. I-i mean, it's up to him."

"Fine," Sora mumbled, "but she can only watch."

Riku kissed his cheek. "Of course. No one but me can touch you," he replied, "Ever," he added possessively.

He bit Sora's ear and started to unzip his pants. Once he was done, Sora's erection sprang proud and free, making Kairi gasp at the fact Sora had no boxers on and the fact that he was very, very hard. Large amounts of pre-cum had gathered at the tip, and it was flowing freely down his cock as Riku's fingers teased the shaft.

"Ku!" Sora moaned, the name he only ever calls Riku when he's desperately turned on, "Stop teasing me, goddammit!"

Riku smirked. He started to kiss and suck on a spot he knew was very sensitive, and did that for a few seconds before wrapping his hand around Sora's cock. Sora moaned and leaned back against Riku's chest for support. Riku whispered in his ear "You look so sexy right now."

Sora turn towards Riku and whispered in his ear "Baby, I'm about to cum."

Riku sped up and whispered in his ear "Cum, baby"

As if Riku's words were magic, cum started shooting out of Sora's cock,. Riku took one of his hands and caught the cum. He kept stroking and whispering in Sora's ear until Sora was totally spent. Riku licked all the cum off of his hand, swallowed, and moaned. Sora kept leaning back against him and Riku wrapped his arms around the boy.

Selphie chose this moment to arrive, out of breathe, with a bag.

"What'd I miss?"

The other three just laughed, while Riku subtly fixed Sora's clothes.

**LOOK! A DIVIDER! **

Later, Sora and Riku were walking back to their apartment.

"You look so pretty, Sora-chan!"

"Shut up Riku," Sora growled.

The three evil ones, as Sora was referring to them in his head, had put make up on him, fixed his hair, and put him in a Destiny Islands School uniform. A GIRLS Destiny Islands School uniform. And then they made him walk home like that, after snapping a few pictures.

"At least give me a damn cigarette. I never got one after you hand fucked me."

"No, after we fuck later. I haven't gotten to cum yet, you know..."

**A/N: -fans herself-** **whew, was that as hot to read as it was to write? **

**Review. :)**

**Prequel soon, if I get a decent amount of reviews.**


End file.
